Their Sister
by XxCandySxX
Summary: The Mukami brothers have a secret, they have a sister. Their sister is their main priority to keep safe from the cruel world. Lily has turned 13 and is attending her first year in high school. What will happen when the Mukami brothers meet the Sakamaki brothers and Yui? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys! Boy am I working on a lot of stories, but I suffer the disease which writers have, writers block :(. Hope you guys like this story though! I am also accepting ideas into stories, other than characters and matchups, I will ask for those if I need it. BTW I do not own Diabolik Lovers!**

 _Italic lettering - thoughts, memory, exaggerated words._

* * *

 ** _Lily's Memory POV_**

 _"Would you like another_ _chance at life little girl?" The man in front of me asked._

 _"What's the price?" I asked in a raspy, dying voice._

 _"There is no price little one, you only gain brothers and a life." The man said._

 _"No, I mean the price to get this new 'life'." I replied once more voice fading, ignoring the brothers part._

 _"The only thing is that you will become a_ _vampire, your brothers became vampires and so will you." The man told me._

 _"Bullshit! Vampires do not exist, they're myths, urban legends. You're a crazy old man, I don't even have brothers! *cough, cough* I'm an orphan, single, alone. Pretty much left to die. No family, thats why I'm here!" I spat._

 _"Oh, but if you agree these will be your brothers." The man said revealing 4 boys behind him, all a few years older than me. I know them from seeing them in the orphanage, Ruki, Yuma, and Azusa, and I know Kou from being in the same state as him, pampered, and experimented on._

 _"You... turned them into vampires?" I asked wondering if this does really exist._

 _"Yes, now what is it little girl? Yes or no?" The man asked a final time._

 _"... I... uh... Yes." I finally agreed, half wondering if they're pranking me. The man bent down and bit my neck. I screamed in pain as I soon lost consciousness._

 _By the time I was awake the man was gone, and the four boys surrounded me._

 _"Hey! You alright Lily?" Kou asked._

 _"Uh... Yeah I feel fine. No more burning pain in my back from being whipped." I answered back._

 _"Your last name will be like ours! Mukami! Doesn't it have a nice ring to it!" Kou replied excitedly._

 _"Do... you... have knives?" Azusa asked me._

 _"No..." I replied._

 _After we finished chatting we fled._

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

I woke up one day, a casual day. Well, not too casual, it was my birthday. I'm 13 now, Azusa is 15, Yuma is 16, Kou is 17, and Ruki is 18. I still can't believe my oldest brother is pretty much an adult now, but it's a bore being the youngest. I'm always being pampered by my older brothers, just because I got shot 3 times before we escaped doesn't mean you need to treat me like I'm fragile.

I looked around my room, because usually on my birthday I get a surprise from my kitten loving brother, Kou. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I decided to grab some clothes.

"What to wear, what to wear..." I said to myself. I was about to pick until I felt 2 hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who~!" A voice said to me.

"Hmmmm, this is tough y'know." I said sarcastically, "Well it isn't Ruki, he hates playing guessing games. Not Yuma, he'd probably punch me than play a guessing game. And Azusa... would probably sound a little less enthusiastic. Sooooo I'm guessing it's Kou."

"Awwww you always get it right!" Kou whined.

"Because you're the only one who comes in my room when I wake up on my birthday." I answered with a smile.

"C'mon, Ruki's probably gonna make an amazing breakfast cause it's your birthday!" He said excitedly.

"Let me get changed into the school uniform." I replied finally picking it out of my drawer.

"Hurry up or I'll change you~." Kou added sarcastically... I think...

"Whatever, tell Ruki and the others I'll be ther in a few minutes." I replied. I took the high school uniform which is a white dress-shirt, a black blazer, red bow, a black pleated skirt, and black stockings. I usually don't wear the shoes so I wore black and neon pink sneakers. I go to high school due to an incident, so I'm starting it 2 years early.

I came, running down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Hey guys!" I said to my brothers excitedly.

"Hello Lily." Greeted Ruki.

"Happy birthday squirt." Yuma said.

"Thanks Yuma!" I replied.

"Happy... birthday... Lily..." Azusa said in his exhausted voice.

"Mhmm! So, Kou said your makin' something yummy, its that true Ruki?" I asked.

"You'll have to find that out yourself Lily." Ruki added in that 'I'm not gonna tell you' voice.

"Fine, but if it doesn't look good, I'm feeding it to Kou." I teased.

"Huh!? Why?" Kou whined as he tugged my arm.

"Because you pretty much would eat anything Ruki makes." I answered.

"That's true, I'm surprised that Kou is still a thin as a stick idol with the amount he eats." Yuma added.

After the statement Yuma made, I was laughing really hard, to the point that tears were coming out of my eyes. "That... *laughs*... is probably... *laughs harder*... the funniest thing I heard all day!" I giggled.

"The hell Yuma!" Kou shouted, "Now she'll look at me and laugh whenever she sees me!" He pouted.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and said, "No, I would never laugh at you Kou, unless Yuma says something funny about you!" I replied.

Kou's right eye started glowing red as he looked at me intently, he's checking if I have told the truth. He wore a serious face, then after he checked he smiled. He usually checks if I'm lying, especially if I lie about not being injured. The only other times I see it glow red is when his sadistic side shows or is angry.

"Okay you 2, now eat up" Ruki said after our stare off.

"Yay! Croissants and eggs! Thanks Ruki!" I said happily as I dug into my breakfast at 5:00 pm.

* * *

 **Whew! Finished one chapter! I try to make my chapters at least 1000 words long, again hope you like the story so far, I'm thinking of making it more of an OC x Mukami Brothers in the future. Can't wait for the next chapter which will be abou the school, I forgot the name so if any of you can tell me it, that would be fantastic. Or you can submit a name for the school as well. Thanks for reading, can't wait to see you at the next chapter! -Candy**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Hey, I'm guessing if you're still reading, you must be liking the story so far! I'm glad! And I found the school name YAY! This story is going to mainly be in Lily's POV. BTW I do not own Diabolik Lovers!**

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

Breakfast was amazing, as usual. I got up, thanked Ruki and headed down to the limo. I decided to bring my black and neon pink duffel bag with me to put books and sports stuff in. I grabbed my seat in the limo as my brothers took their seats. We were off to Ryoutei Academy.

When the limo came down to a slow, It was the eldest to youngest to leave to limo. I had already heard the fan girls start to scream Ruki's name. When Kou came out, that is a separate story on its own. The girls literally started flocking around him like crows flocking around a piece of bread. Yuma got screams as well, he was handsome and tough, a girls dream. And then Azusa, known as the quiet but cute one, also got his fair share of fan girls. When I came out I had my own club of fan boys, although Kou would usually pick me up and take me away from them due to wanting me to be sanitary, aka Kou's plan for his little sister not to get strange boy cooties. The boys did talk to me for a while and one of the math club leaders shook my hand, wait... we have a math club?... anyways once Kou saw this and he made his fangirl flock make a gap so he can grab me. As before he picked me up bridal style and went back to his fangirls keeping me by his side.

Once we got into the school and all the fans disassembled, Kou whispered into my ear, "I am going to have to disinfect your hand for doing that you know."

All I could do was nod, no matter what I do, he'll get protective over me like this. Kou decided to walk me to class, I'm in the same class as Azusa though. Once we arrived Kou teleported to the door of his class. I entered the class and took my seat next to Azusa. I whispered into his ear, "How's Justin, Melissa, and Christina doing?"

"They're doing... fine." He answered with a small smile.

"That's great to hear!" I replied. I heard a faint "Tch" in the background, it was Subaru Sakamaki. Kou and Yuma specifically told me not to interact with him. He is a pure blood, a son of Tougo Sakamaki, or Karlheinze, the man who made us vampires. I think he is the one with anger issues...

The teacher finally got into the room and started teaching the lesson. After a full hour of learning Azusa and I went to our next class. I think somehow Kou or Ruki bribed the chairman to make sure I take the same classes as Azusa.

We finally finished the last class before lunch. Kou wanted me to meet him at the west lunch door so I left Azusa and walked towards the west door. The door was in my sight and so was my kitten loving brother, Kou.

"Hey Kou. What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't you remember when we arrived at school? Your hand." He said putting his hand out waiting for me to give him my hand.

"Fine, but we are going somewhere that no one will see, wouldn't your fan girls be jealous?" I asked.

"Okay." He said back to me and grabbed my wrist and teleported us to the roof. "Hand. Now." He commanded.

"Here, make it quick, I want lunch." I said. Kou took my outstretched hand and started licking it. Kou is not the only one who has done this, but he is probably the one who does it the most.

"Done yet?" I asked as I started pulling my hand out of his but he yanked my wrist back towards him.

"I'm done disinfecting your hand but I'm thirsty as hell, and having a bunch of cute fan girls around isn't helping." He said.

"You just don't want me having lunch at this point. Fine, but not so much to make me unconscious." I spat.

Kou leaned down to my neck, licked it a few times, then pierced his fangs into my flesh. We stayed that way until he was done.

"Thanks lil sis~!" Kou exclaimed.

"Yada, yada, yada. Now time for lunch!" I said as I stumbled foward. "Kou!" I whined. He already knew what to do when I whined his name as he picked me up bridal style and teleported back to the lunch room.

We saw Ruki, Yuma, and Azusa already at 'our' table and eating. I ordered a hamburger with a side serving of fries and Kou ordered some sort of shrimp thing. We payed and took our lunches to the table.

"Where were you 2?" Ruki asked.

"Disinfecting lil sis's hand. Why?" Kou replied.

"Good thing you were away, those Sakamaki freaks were here threatenin' us. Saying us half-bloods will never be as good as em'. If Lily was here, she'd probably beat the crap out of them." Yuma said proudly.

"What did they say this time?" I asked.

"They said that we'll never be as good as them in a fight. We are weak and pathetic." Yuma said.

"Why I oughta..." I started standing up, then Kou pulled me back down.

"Calm down sis!" Kou said, "Just because Yuma suggested you beat the crap out of them-"

"I didn't suggest, I meant it!" Yuma argued.

"doesn't mean you should" Kou finished.

"Fine, I'll only calm down so I don't have to punch your face." I replied calmly.

"Good... wait WHAT!?" Kou screamed.

"Nothing! Heh. Heh." I replied.

* * *

 **Hmmm... I wonder what's gonna go on after lunch. No. Really. Can you guys vote on Fight (Sakamaki's vs. Mukami's) or searching for Eve. That'll be helpful! If you don't I'll just go with the one I pick, I'd rather have the fight before though. You guys just review your answer and thanks for reading! Bye! -Candy**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Hey! No one voted! So I'm going with the fight. Since I really want to write. So on the with the story! BTW I do not own Diabolik Lovers!**

 _Italic Words_ \- thoughts, exaggerated words, memories

 **Bold Words** \- Breaking the fourth wall, Author (Aka Candy) talking

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

After lunch Ruki, Kou, Yuma, Azusa and I skipped class and went to find those Sakamaki jerks. No one insults my family name without getting punished. We saw the Sakamaki triplets, skipping, _duh_ , and Kou sat me down on a chair and gave me a book. He never lets me fight! Yuma, Ruki, Kou and Azusa went up to them and started arguing.

"You think we aren't as good as you eh?" (Yuma)

"I wasn't planning on getting my hands dirty but I will." (Kou)

"Do you... like pain?" (Azusa)

"Are you scared of a challenge?" (Ruki)

And with the end of that one sided conversation, Ayato threw the first blow. I winced as I heard the contact of Ayato's hand and Ruki's chest. I lowered the book and started watching. I saw Kanato flailing his teddy bear around, _Jeez, that's one durable stuffed animal..._ , and Laito, well lets just say he is probably the calmest next to Ruki. Sooner or later the other three Sakamaki brothers showed up.

 **Now it's a 6 vs 4 battle. Let's add those effects like in the movies, a few explosion effects later and then one of those slow mo moments. Okay back to Fan Fiction reality.**

I decided to watch a little more before I might considering helping my brothers, now the pure bloods do seem just a bit better in each section of physical attributes, like stronger, faster, and more agile. I have the speed, agility, strength, Ruki in strength and speed, Yuma in strength, Kou in agility and speed, and Azusa in strength.

I watched as my brothers were being beaten senseless, they were still holding up though. I slammed the book that Kou gave me on the table and got up and walked towards them.

"LILY GO BACK TO THE CHAIR!" Kou screamed at me, his right eye glowing red. "THIS CRUEL WORLD WAS NEVER MEANT FOR YOU!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" I screamed back. "I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch you get beaten up! This is between the Mukami family and them is it not? Then I _am_ part of this!"

"Yeah, I don't mind beating up this chick." Subaru said.

"Watch what you say classmate!" I said as I ran towards him. He jumped when I jumped and we literally had a fight in the air it was that fast. I kicked Subaru downwards and he landed on his feet. I landed shortly after ducking as he jumped over me. I was able to kick his chest when he jumped. The way we fought was inhuman, even Ayato seemed shocked at what I could do.

"Subaru?" Laito asked.

"And what were you guys saying about us half bloods not being close to beating you guys? I'm literally _2_ _years_ _younger_ than this guy!" I said. "Whose next?"

Kou pulled me towards him. "What were you thinking!? You could've been hurt! Wait... are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt! I'm perfectly fine!" I replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovers quarrel, but who's this cutie~?" Laito Sakamaki asked.

"No one important. Leave her alone!" Yuma spat.

Kou grabbed me and hugged me tightly keeping me away from the perverted Laito. "Definitely do not interact with him, otherwise I _will_ punish you." Kou whispered into my ear with his serious tone. I hate it when he's serious.

I nodded and walked away from the scene.

* * *

 **After School : Lily's POV**

It was the end of school and Kou went to work, the rest of us went home. Once the limo got back to the house I ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **With the Boys**

"Boy, she's pissed off." Yuma said as he popped a sugar cub into his mouth.

"Should... we talk... to Li-ly?" Azusa asked.

"Probably should let her calm down." Ruki answered.

"Yeah, that lil hothead needs to cool down." Yuma added.

* * *

 **In Lily's Room**

I took my headphones and started listening to music, most of which is Kou's. _Damn you Kou!_ Anyways I took my sketchbook and started drawing. I sat on my bed and leaned against a large, by large I mean twice my size, purple, fluffy pillow. I started sketching an angel which has been shot by an arrow. Then a headphone design, and finally a lot of scribbles.

I ended up getting thirsty so I grabbed a bottle of animal blood, I believe it was from a cow. Then I decided to go to the training room and started punching the punching bag, I think it was originally Yuma's. I usually come here to relieve stress, or to pretend it was one of the Sakamaki brothers face.

I stopped when I heard the door open and I took of my headphones and glared at the person who came into the room.

"Your using my punching bag again?" Yuma asked in a calm voice.

"Tch!" I answered as I went back to punching. "It's better than punching dozes of holes in my wall."

"True, if Ruki saw you doing that he'd flip out with all the holes you've made." Yuma replied playfully.

"Plus, this gives me a chance at pretending I'm punching Subaru's face." I replied in a calm tone.

"Ha! Subaru does deserve to be beaten up by you!" Yuma said in a proud tone.

"Hey Yuma," I started, "can you tell Ruki I'm going out for a run?"

"Sure, anything for you Lil's" Yuma answered.

"Thanks, bye." I finished.

I walked towards the front door but it opened before I could put my hand on the doorknob.

* * *

 **I'm leaving it at that for now, hope you like it and review! I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! -Candy**


	4. Chapter 4: Running Away from Stress

**Hey! (That's all I'm gonna say for now on cuz I don't need to say much...)**

 _Italic Words_ \- thoughts, exaggerated words, memories

 **Bold Words** \- Breaking the fourth wall, Author (Aka Candy) talking

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

The person who opened the door was the one I wanted to avoid by going on a run, Kou. He was drenched with water I wonder why... oh yeah, he had a music video shoot today. I guess I couldn't avoid him forever, but being the incompetent teen, I ran from the door and smashed through the window. I didn't get to hurt, a few glass shards here and there but not too bad. That's when I started my unplanned run around the neiborhood.

Kou ran to the window and watched me land and start running. I heard him yelling my name but I didn't bother responding, I only look back once to see his worried face watch me run away. I just ran until my thoughts were pretty much gone and i just continued running. Sooner or later my thoughts were covered by memories...

* * *

 ** _Lily's Memory POV_**

 _The orphanage was a dark place, hardly any girls were there. If there was one, she would've been adopted right away. No one adopted me because I was considered the orphanage's property. I've seen the boys playing outside before and I've even seen them punished. But not as badly as I have been. I've been whipped, cut, and burned. That's not it though, I was an experiment. Since I was considered too beautiful for the world because of having bright blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin._

 _They would inject me with drugs, drugging me to the point that I seem drunk or unconscious. They would take samples of my blood, hair, and skin. After they bathe me, they take samples of the water, they even took urine samples. They pampered me, gave me good food, nice clothes, and proper care, that wasn't near to override the punishments and experiments._

 _Sooner or later they told me they found a boy that is 4 years older than I am. They said he was very beautiful and handsome. Sooner or later I met him during dinner. He was blond, with blue eyes. They were right, he was beautiful, a piece of art. But knowing what has happened to me, I knew they would experiment on him too, first a female experiment and now a male._

 _One day I started a conversation with him, not the casual stuff a 3 year old would talk about, but it was still socializing. "So, what have they done to you?"_

 _The boy shivered and then replied, "They've taken some of my skin and blood. They've whipped me. I lived in the sewers all my life and then finally had the courage to come out into the word to see the beautiful bright blue sky, then I was captured and told I was too beautiful to be outside. Now I'm in captivity once again. Is this how you've been living?"_

 _"That's nowhere close to all the things they've done to me. I've been here for as long as I could remember. They wouldn't let anyone adopt me either. I've been whipped, burned, cut for my punishments and they've taken several samples. They've taken bath water samples, blood samples, skin samples, hair samples, urine samples, and see how I react to different chemicals. It's terrible."_

 _Sooner or later we became friends. We interacted very little due to the amount of time they give us to talk to each other. One day, when I was 4 years old Kou had lost his right eye to those people. That was the same day they chained me to a wall for 3 months. I thought I was going to lose my sanity if Kou hadn't snuck in almost every night to talk to me._

 _After those long, terrifying 3 months, I stayed silent in front of them unless they instructed me to speak. I didn't want to be chained to a wall and not see what they've done to Kou. I've started considering an older brother because we only really interacted with each other._

 _He told me that he met 3 other boys and was planning an escape from this wretched place. I agreed to do it._

 _When the sky was painted in black, that's when we ran. The gaurds soon had us though, they shot at us until we were all down. I got shot three times that night. A few months after that, I met Karlheinze._

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

I stopped running and decided to go under the shade of a tree since the sun was coming up. The sun doesn't kill us like how the holy cross does nothing, the sun just gives us a bigger chance of getting sun burned. I hugged my knees as small tears rolled down my face. I've forgotten how terrible things were back then. Karlheinze is the man that gave Kou a new eye, and all of us a new chance at life. Why'd he offer me a new life though. He is planning something.

I sat there for a while until I heard girls screaming, not in fear, but in joy.

"OMG KOU!" Or, "I'M GONNA FAINT! KOU'S HERE!" Or, "OMG CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" And, "NEED TO TAKE A PIC! STEFFANI IS GONNA BE SO JEALOUS!"

I didn't bother calling out to my idol brother, nor did I continue running and hiding. I just sat there as he was mobbed by fan girls. This, however, is funny to watch. That's when I remember I literally cut my whole body on glass. _Crap... he can smell my blood..._

He smelled the air and got his bodyguards, aka my other brothers, to hold off the fan girls. He snuck away from the girls and ran towards me.

"Lily, you shouldn't be out here if your bleeding. You should be one to know vampires are out here." Kou said as his eyes drifted up to my teary and bloody face, "Why are you crying? Oh! Your face is bleeding, just stay still, this may hurt." Kou put his hand up to my face and pulled out the remaining shards of glass. He then licked the holes, which ended up closing up.

"Kou, I'm sorry for scaring you." I said.

"You better. But now isn't the time to scold you, we need to take you home the take care of the rest of your wounds." He replied. He was right, I had a large peice of glass sticking out of my side, on my arms, and legs. I definitely could not walk at this point being conscious of all of these wounds.

Kou picked me up and took me into the limo where the rest of my brothers were staring at me with worry.

* * *

 **Things are getting interesting... *heh, heh* Okay! Thanks for reading, hope you like it and review! :3 -Candy**


	5. Chapter 5: Punishments

**Hey...**

 _Italic Words_ \- thoughts, exaggerated words, memories

 **Bold Words** \- Breaking the fourth wall, Author (Aka Candy) talking

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

The rest of my brothers just stared at me in shock at how damaged my body was. Once the limo got to the house, Yuma carried me like a sack of potatoes and laid me on the couch. This is when they each grabbed a limb and started removing the glass shards and licking them and they closed. The one in my side was extremely painful when they pulled it out and started licking it, Ruki did my left leg and side, Azusa my right leg, Yuma my left arm, and Kou my right arm. I tried to escape but that made them hold onto me even tighter.

Once they finished, Ruki started scolding for jumping out the window. And then Kou scolded me for going outside when I'm bleeding and decided to punish me by using me as a dress up mannequin. _That's gonna be fun... not!_ Then Azusa, in his best angry voice, scolded me because I'm not supposed to hurt myself. Then Yuma started scolding over getting glass and blood everywhere.

As Kou said, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his room and shut the door.

"This is gonna be fun lil sis!" (Kou)

"No it's not, I don't like dress up!" (Lily)

"Well you don't get a choice, besides let me set the rules since this is my punishment for you! I get to dress and undress you, I get to pick the clothes for you, and you cannot complain on how you hate dress up!" (Kou)

"Undressing me!? The hell Kou! Now you sound like Laito!" (Lily)

"Don't compare me to the fucker!" (Kou) "Now I'll start with a cute little dress how bout it!?"

I just sighed as he ripped my school uniform. Now Ruki will have to get another one. Kou dressed me in several outfits and insisted I wear them. He left me in a white crop top with sleeves that were kinda like bracelets, and denim shorts. He did my hair and makeup as well.

I walked out of Kou's room and encountered Yuma.

"Is Kou done with you squirt?" Yuma asked.

"I hope so-" I said as Kou pulled me back into his room by my waist.

"I'm not done with her yet Yuma! Just a little while longer~!" (Kou)

"Tch!" (Yuma) "Then hurry up, I need her to help me pick vegetables!"

Kou closed the door on Yuma and faced me, "I want you to work with me."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Record me a demo of a song, and I'll give it to my boss to listen to. They _will_ sign you as one of their newest idols, you will sing with me." Kou replied.

"Kou, I'm not even that good of a singer!" I replied knowing I would never get signed.

"You're a fantastic singer sis! C'mon just do it for me!" Kou said.

"Fine, but I know they aren't gonna sign me." I spat.

I walked into Kou's recording room and decided to record the song Rockabye by Clean Bandit feat Sean Paul and Anne-Marie. It was a song I listened to before I went crazy and jumped out a window.

Once I finished I gave Kou the recording and went down to Yuma's Garden.

"Hey Yuma! What do you need help with?" I asked.

"You're wearing white, aren't you afraid of getting it dirty squirt?" Yuma asked.

"No, Kou gave it to me so I'm not to afraid, besides I don't care if I get dirty, you should know this by now!" I replied.

"Fine, you can pick the tomatoes." Yuma instructed me.

"Alrighty sir!" I said in a playful voice. I went to grab a basket and went towards the tomatoes. I picked the reddest and plumpest ones. Once I finished I brought the tomatoes inside and went back out to help Yuma finish with the carrots. Yuma praised me by giving me a sugar cube.

"Thanks for the sweet cube Yuma!" I said happily.

"Yeah, Just make sure you don't hurt yourself more, you know Kou hates you getting hurt physically and mentally." Yuma said as I walked towards the door.

I shivered at this comment and nodded. "Yeah, I know." I walked inside the house to see the man that we call our saviour, our adoptive father, Karlheinze. He was there talking with Ruki, Kou, and Azusa. Yuma walkies in behind me pushing me towards them.

"Ah, hello Lily, Yuma." Karlheinze said to us.

"Hello sir." I said.

"Hey." Yuma replied. "So, what's this about?"

"Mr. Sakamaki has instructed us to capture Eve, if we can find her and become Adam." Ruki informed Yuma and I.

"Isn't Adam a male though?" I asked.

"Yes, but if one of your brothers become Adam, you'll have a better life Lily." Karlheinze said to me.

"Understood." I said.

"Now here's the plan. I believe my own sons have her, and as much as I hope one of them become Adam, they despise me. Unlike you guys. You're more like family then they are." He started, "So I wish for one of you to become Adam."

"So you want us to take Eve from them?" Ruki asked.

"Correct." The man said back to my eldest brother.

"You need... us... to become... Adam?" Azusa asked.

"Yes." The man replied.

"We'll just need to kidnap a girl, not too hard." Yuma said.

"Let's do it tonight!" Kou said.

"Good, I expect it done. No time limit, just have it happen." The man said.

"Yes sir. She will be in our house by tonight." I said in a monotone voice.

"Good by sons, Lily." He said.

"Goodbye father." we all said together.

I look at my eldest brother and say, "We should start moving if we want to get to the Sakamaki mansion by moonrise."

"That's right, we should start moving, come on Kou, Yuma, Azusa. Let's go find Eve."

* * *

 **Now it's going to start somewhat like the anime. Hope you still like this and continue reading! Please review and thanks for reading! -Candy**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Eve

**Hey! This story is probably my best! Thanks for showing support!**

 _Italic Words_ \- thoughts, exaggerated words, memories

 **Bold Words** \- Breaking the fourth wall, Author (Aka Candy) talking

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

School will be starting soon so we need to make sure the Sakamaki's don't make it. We sabotaged the path that they go through to get to school. This'll make sure their limo is destroyed so we can see this famous Eve.

We waited a while since we arrived early enough to set the trap. The limo's headlights came into view and the limo would soo fall into our trap. The limo finally fell into the trap and flipped over and exploded. The Sakamaki's jumped out before it made contact with the ground.

Ayato was holding a platinum blonde haired girl, I'm assuming she is Eve. My brothers and I stood on the edge of the cliff watching their every move. They were arguing on what happened until Mr. Fedora said, "Maybe it was them." As he looked in our direction. Kou made sure to keep me close just in case.

The Sakamaki's looked at each of us, Azusa's bandaged arm, Yuma's necklace, Kou's hand and bracelets, Ruki's book, and my scars and studded choker.

After staring at us for a while, Ayato spoke up. "Who the hell are you!?"

Ruki spoke, "Eve", but none of the Sakamaki's would hear it, only the girl. The girl was shocked at what he said. The smoke from the limo which was on fire blew in our direction. This is when we left.

"She reacted to what you said Ruki, she must be Eve." I said.

"Mhmm, she seems like a Masochistic Kitten to me." Kou said.

"They're probably gonna go back home." Yuma added.

"We'll get... Eve there." Azusa finalized.

We decided to go to the Sakamaki mansion and waited for Eve. Eve came into a rose garden. Ruki called out, "Eve" again. The girl looked around with panick. Kou went up to her first, he stepped and she heard it and turned her back to him.

"Found you!" Kou purred.

"Wh-Who are you!?" She panicked.

Kou bent down to grab the flower petal she dropped, _I'm gonna have to ask Yuma to grow some roses_ , Kou giggled and said, "Good morning, Masochistic Kitten." He winked at her.

The girl backed away and saw Azusa, then she ran into Yuma. "Whoa! Don't run from us, you sow." He said. I'm surprised he doesn't seem very angry.

While she was focused on Yuma, Azusa decided to go for a sniff, "You... You smell... just like me..." He wasn't wrong she did smell like us.

She ran away from three of my brothers and I decided to make her go for a detour by standing in her path. "Hello miss!" I said cheerfully.

She screamed and ran around me towards the mansion. Ruki was already standing there. "Eve, I've come for you." Ruki grabbed her wrist while my other brothers made sure she doesn't get away by holding her down. Ruki put his hand up to her face and she fainted.

"She was quite rude, she screamed when I said hello." I pouted.

"Aw, poor lil sis! C'mere and give me a hug!" Kou said cheerfully as I jump tackled him into a hug.

"So what are we going to do with this sow?" Yuma asked.

"Are we gonna drag her or carry her?" I asked.

"Azusa can carry her to the limo." Ruki said.

Azusa picked her up bridal style, her body still limp. We made our way back to the limo and drove back to our mansion.

Once the limo came to a slow we came out. Azusa laid Eve on the couch in the middle of the room. Ruki sat down on the chair nearby and took out a book. Well he isn't going to move anytime soon. I remembered the flowers at the Sakamaki mansion and walked up to Yuma.

"Yuma, can I request something?" I asked.

"Sure squirt, what is it?" He replied.

"Can you grow some roses in the garden, the ones at the Sakamaki's were really pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, they'll just be ten time prettier than the ones _they_ have." He promised.

"Thanks Yuma!" I cheered.

"Yeah, whatever squirt." He replied with a smirk.

I walked away from him and went towards the second eldest, Kou. "Kou, are you gonna forget about me with this lady here?" I asked in a whining voice.

"Course not! You're the only girl that could fit in my heart lil sis!" Kou replied messing up my hair.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, c'mon, let go to my room to try to make you another spiked choker." He said, chokers are probably my favorite accessory.

We went up to his room and he showed me some of his chokers that he had to wear for some performances, oh, that reminds me.

"Did you show your boss the demo?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he loved it!" Kou replied.

"Really, you gotta be kidding me. Did you hold a knife up to his throat saying if he doesn't like it you'll kill him?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, besides if he lied I could easily tell. So you're starting work tomorrow." He told me.

"Great... so do I have to wear something special?" I asked.

"Wear the outfit I gave you, y'know, the white crop top, and this skirt." He held up a pleated light pink skirt.

"Forget I asked." I said with a 'I'm not wearing that' voice.

Sooner or later we started hearing the girl speaking with Ruki.

"Ah. Look's like sleeping beauty woke up from her slumber at last." Kou stated.

"Let's go see her then, it would be rude not to introduce ourselves!" I added in a playful voice.

* * *

 **Well let's see what happens in the next chapter shall we? Thanks for reading, hope you like it and review! This is probably gonna end more on Kou x OC but it's still gonna be Mukami brothers x OC. Thanks! -Candy**


End file.
